1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination radio and alarm clock and, more particularly, to a novelty electric and digital radio-alarm clock configured as a slot machine or a "one-armed bandit". The radio portion can be omitted for a lower cost model.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a need for a novelty radio-alarm clock for those interested in a simulated "one-armed bandit" radio-alarm clock. The operation of this clock for setting the alarm requires the cocking of a lever arm and being awakened by a selection of either an audible phrase announcing a winner, a catchy tune, a ringing bell or a radio program. Furthermore, a flashing red dome light, and the illuminations of three sevens and a loaded coin payout chute would mitigate, at least somewhat, the rude awakening of one from deep slumber.
The related art describes various alarm clocks and game modules. The art of interest will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 361,516 issued on Aug. 22, 1995, to Richard F. M. Peersmann depicts an ornamental design for a clock based on a one-armed bandit gambling slot machine with windows for displaying unknown indicia and a payout slot. On the back, a door, a switch and apertures presumed to be a speaker grille are shown. The clear lack of functional details and a radio distinguish this clock.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 380,687 issued on Jul. 8, 1997, to Hsi-Pin Hsu depicts an ornamental design for a clock based on a one-armed bandit machine having on the front surface an analog clock face with hour, minute and second hands. The clock face has depicted on it a cube of nine squares with a top row of three "sevens". A payout chute has "BINGO" shown above it. The rear surface has a battery compartment, a grid for an audio source and a projecting appendage of unknown identity. Again, the clear lack of any functional details and a radio including the significantly different clock face distinguish this clock.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,603 issued on Oct. 1, 1996, to Mac R. Seelig et al. describes a combined slot machine (one-armed bandit) and racing game. A clock appears on the upper racing display for the purpose of timing each racing element or horse. A lower display window shows the winning trio of horses as "win, place or show". The displays can be electronic or mechanical with rotating wheels. The lever arm starts the game. A coin slot and an accessory push button for starting play are located on the front surface below the two displays. The clock is distinguishable its reliance on a slot machine for playing racing games, and is not suggestive of a radio-alarm clock.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,764 issued on Dec. 17, 1996, to Haruo Inoue describes a slot machine without an actuating arm on a side surface. Nine observation windows are grouped in three columns and three rows display numbers and pictures from reel bodies driven by individual drivers which are further controlled by a motor controller and a computer processing unit. The front of the main frame also has a coin slot for accepting coins, a coin saucer for payout, and a starting lever below the observation windows. The slot machine is distinguishable for its lack of any suggestion for incorporating an alarm clock and a radio.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,640 issued on Sep. 17, 1974, to Alexander W. Hughes, Jr. describes a talking alarm clock and a method of awakening a user. A bugle replica having a clock sounds off an alarm by generating an audible rendition of the tune reveille. The wind-up alarm clock system contains essentially a digital memory containing the tune, which digital signals when energized are converted to analog signals which are further converted to audio frequency signals to be emitted by an audio speaker. The tune is reproduced from a record by the engagement of a transducer needle with a diaphragm. This clock is distinguish-able for the lack of a radio, and its reliance on a record for audible sounds and on a conventional clock face.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,270 issued on Sep. 19, 1995, to Hidetsugu Ikeda et al. describes a melody alarm timepiece assumed to be a watch. Twelve melodies are played on the hour and automatically reset if discordant. A printed circuit board with a timepiece circuit controls the playing of the melodies by a speaker system. The timepiece is distinguishable for its music playing watch and the lack of a radio.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,346 issued on Nov. 21, 1995, to Paul R. Haut et al. describes a time settable flashing light consisting of a small electronic clock, a light and a battery. The flashlight shaped casing consists of two main parts which enable the setting of the flashing light by extending the bottom end to expose the lens. Closing the telescopic slider stops the flashing of the light. The device is distinguishable as a device dissimilar in structure and function to the present invention.
The disclosures of the relevant art pertaining to the details of the mechanisms of the clock and audio systems are hereby incorporated by reference.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.